What's in a Name?
by StrawberryRemedies
Summary: A collection of acrostic poems using the names of the inhabitants of Wonderland.
1. Alice Liddel

**I got the idea from Lewis Carrol's acrostic poem "Life is but a Dream," where the beginning of every stanza represents a letter in the name of the real Alice.**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own HNKNA._**

**

* * *

**

**A**way in a different country,

**L**ost without her sister.

**I**nnocence forgives their wrongdoings

**C**an't stand that perverted rabbit,

**E**xcept for his rabbit form.

**L**ife to her is precious,

**I**nsisting it be spared.

**D**own the rabbit hole she came,

**D**rinking to the start of a new game.

**L**ovely little lolita,

**E**veryone can't help but love her.

* * *

***The reason I wrote "Lovely little lolita" was because of the lolita-style dresses that alice always wears**


	2. Peter White

**Chapter 2: Our favorite perverted rabbit. I think the wording at the end is a little awkward, but I couldn't think of a decent substitute. -_-**

**

* * *

**

**P**laid coat and pocket watch,

**E**very guard in the castle fears.

**T**hey don't want to feel the wrath

**E**very time he is rejected.

**R**unning to see her now,

**W**aiting outside the clock tower.

**H**e never gives up.

**I**n light of all that's happened,

**T**he hope that he'll be loved lingers,

**E**ven if it is in his rabbit form.


	3. Ace

***sigh*** **For some reason I don't like this one as much as the others...**

**

* * *

**

**A**lways getting lost,

saying it's to meet new people.

**C**ollecting clocks, guarding prisoners,

anything to escape his role.

**E**xecuting the foreigner,

could that end his hell?


	4. Vivaldi

**As if one V wan't bad enough... Figured I'd upload two, since Ace's was so short.**

**

* * *

**

**V**iciously yelling her orders,

**I**f it's not done her way, heads will roll.

**V**endetta involved is she,

**A**lthough which one is hush-hush.

**L**ikes the king and adorable things,

**D**espite what she may claim.

**I**ll-tempered, yet not ill-mannered.

* * *

**Vendetta- A feud between clans or families**


	5. Mary Gowland

**This definatly my favorite poem so far...**

**

* * *

M**usic is what he loves,

**A**ttrocious as it may sound.

**R**ound and round heads are reeling,

**Y**earning to escape that screeching melody.

**G**oing up and down,

**O**n the new amusement ride.

**W**ishing Boris wouldn't be so rash,

**L**east his floors become soiled with blood.

**A**lice's visit's are always a delight

**N**ever has he seen Dupre this mad,

**D**evastating him is a glorius revenge.


	6. Boris Airay

__

_****_

_****_

**Finally got Boris's done :) I'd hoped to update it sooner, but with finals and everything that didn't exactly happen -_-  
Congrats to Boris for being the first character to enter "The Zone of First Person" *Claps***

__**

* * *

**

__

**B**ang! Bang!

_**O**ver here little soldiers!_

**R**unning left and running right,

**I**t's such a thrill to him, this game.

**S**tealthily sidestepping into a hedge,

**A**voiding the onslaught of cards,

**I**nstead of goading them more.

**R**eason for the change in game?

**A**lice, who likes him with his clock intact,

**Y**et who could just quit such a rush?


	7. Pierce Villiers

**The last part seems kinda random...**

**But not as random as this question: When writing stories, do you first write them on paper or word programs? **

**I personally handwrite them first, I tend to catch things better when written on paper (even though my handwriting is simply dreadful -_-u)**

* * *

**P**ale faced, running as fast as he can,

**I**nsomnia plagues him thanks to this .

**E**dgy with fear almost every day,

**R**acing heart comes with every cat seen.

**C**heshire cat; gluttonous and evil,

**E**xhausted from its dinner attempts,

**V**illier's soup can't sound that good.

**I**s Alice the only one that cares?

**L**ovingly protecting him from harm,

**L**ulling him to cat-free slumbers,

**I**nsisting neko-mata leave him be.

**E**lliot and Peter are both nice,

**R**abbits tend to comfort him like that.

**S**peculation of caffeine intake? Quite high.

* * *

**Neko-Mata: Japanese cat-demon; said to have a forked tail and have the power to become human and bewitch mankind.**

***"Speculation of caffeine intake?": Wonders how much caffeine Pierce had to intake to be able to get through everything mentioned above.**


	8. Blood Dupre

**Finally, after a month of vacation/lazyness I'm updating my poetry! -cheers- Hopefully within the next couple of days I can finish the Hatter residence, if not the entire thing ;)**

* * *

**B**lood red roses in thorny masses,

**L**etting not one wither or die.

**O**nly for her does he keep them.

**O**r is there someone else as well?

**D**aring to accuse him,

**D**efying him without a thought,

**U**ndermining him at the drop of a hat,

**P**erhaps that's what intrigues him.

**R**arely has he never gotten what he wanted,

**E**xcept 'rarely' is category that Alice will never be.

* * *

**Explanation of last 2 lines: Rarely does Blood not get what he wants, and Alice isn't going to be one of those rare things he doesn't get.**


	9. Elliot March

**I'M BACK FROM ZE DEAD! Not really, but it's certainly been a few months. I apologize and thank those of you who've waited patiently for this poem; homework takes up a lot of my time, and I try to give myself time to write when I can. But enough of my excuses! (they're not why you're reading this) Enjoy the short (but sweet) poem for Eliot March :D**

**

* * *

E**xactly how many years has it been since then?

**L**ocked away for committing one of the only crimes;

**L**oneliness plaguing his every being.

**I**tching to break free, to feel mother nature against his skin.

**O**f course that's nothing more than a bad dream now;

**T**hanks to his savior, that mafia leader

**M**ad Hatter aside there's one he considers;

**A**lice (of course) will always be another.

**R**uckess she creates while baking for him,

**C**arrot dishes, his all time favorite.

**H**ow can he think of eating just one?

* * *

**I hope my poetry didn't get too rusty :P But since it's my writing I can't tell, so I leave it up to YOU to review and tell me how I'm doing (pretty please?) Thanks for reading, and I hope to see you in the next poem: Tweedle Dee and Dum :D**


End file.
